My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark
by Stephane Richer
Summary: And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart


My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Fall Out Boy's "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em up) or Tite Kubo's _Bleach_

* * *

Rukia's not sure if she'll come to regret it, but she remembers overhearing Yuzu say something about wishing at 11:11 once and she can't sleep with the heat and the sound of the crickets in the garden so she wishes. She's lonely, feels so empty in this giant house with just her brother and a few servants, and she's restless. There's an ache deep inside of her, even as she's surrounded by friends. It's such a stupid, selfless wish, but she wishes for someone to fall in love with her. She'll take almost any man (well, not Kurotsuchi-taichou, he's too creepy, or anyone who's already in a relationship, she doesn't want to be a home wrecker), not that she's really desperate, and okay, maybe she is. She doesn't mind if he's so tall that looking at him will be awkward and give her a sore neck; she doesn't mind if he's shorter than her; she can deal with laziness or apathy or hot-headedness or lack of common ground. If he loves her, that will be more than any other guy has done.

A few days pass. She's still lonely, but the wish lies in a corner of her mind, gathering dust and vanishing. She has work, her friends drag her off to bars and parties and lunches and dinners and she has no time to be lonely.

Then, of course, Ukitake sends her back to Karakura (he's got to send someone, and she's at least got some experience there). A change of scenery wouldn't be a bad idea, so she agrees (not that she'd fight it even if she wanted to, an order is an order) and prepares for the journey.

She figures she can touch base with Urahara at his shop, maybe have tea with him and Tessai or something. It's a very hot day and sweat drips down her nose as she walks.

When she walks into the shop, however, she is surprised to find Urahara shirtless (and hatless!) and drenched in sweat, drinking from a bucket of water. _Damn, not bad_, she notes, and then smacks herself mentally. _You're not that desperate yet._ And on top of that, is this really any way to greet customers?

She clears her throat. He finishes drinking the bucket of water and wipes his mouth.

"Ah, Rukia!"

"Have I...come at a bad time?"

"No, no, not at all. I apologize for my appearance," he replies. "What can I do for you today? Gigai? Soul candy?"

She's not quite sure what comes over her in the moment, maybe the heat mixed with desperation and his current state of undress, but she slyly replies, "I don't need a gigai to do what I'm here for," and oh, it's so cheesy she almost has to stop herself from cringing.

But he gets the message, eyes widening a bit (it's so strange and so appealing to see them when they're not under a shadow) and still having no idea what she's doing she crosses the room and kisses him, pushing him into the counter.

He smiles into the kiss, holding onto the counter with one hand and pulling her closer with the other one, trying to get a hand inside her shinigami robes. She shrugs her shoulders so that they loosen and her robe falls, still held in place at the waist. She takes a moment to free her arms from their sleeves, and her chest is as exposed as his, sliding across the sweat-slickness of his body. She moans appreciatively.

"We should take this to the back room," he says. Yeah. Having some unsuspecting customer walk in on them now would be awkward to say the least.

Shunpo definitely comes in handy sometimes, Rukia realizes, as they're in his room within two seconds, and right back at it where they left off.

Her hands drum patterns down his spine, inching dangerously far downward. His hands cup her breasts, and his mouth covers hers, his tongue ignites fires when it touches her tongue, fires deep within her that have been longing to flare. She traces his abdominal muscles with one hand and he shivers.

Their hands both move lower, lower, kind of like a tango with just their hands and she loosens his pants gradually but he tears off the rest of her robe, odd how now she's got more control than him, but the thought is driven from her mind as he traces up and down her thighs with his hands and his mouth and her hands shake and slacken and grip the bedspread she's resting on and she moans like some kind of cat.

He's managed to finish taking off his pants himself, bless him, and he's slowed down his hands and mouth a little so she can think a little and it's her turn to make him groan and writhe as she flips him over so she's beneath him.

* * *

It's dark outside when she finally leaves the shop, not having bought anything. But she didn't need anything that could be bought and wasn't directly trying to find what she did get. He makes sure to kiss her senseless before she goes off on her mission, and she promises that they'll definitely do this again sometime.

Like maybe tomorrow, if her mission goes smoothly. Her captain had said it would only be a few days at most.

Still, she feels something pulling at her, back to the shop (she somehow is just able to resist) and wonders if it's just physical or if Urahara has somehow created a soul-magnet device (which actually wouldn't be too much of a surprise coming from him).

But not tonight. She'll have to start thinking up more excuses to come back here.


End file.
